Things that keep us together
by KaaGoomes1
Summary: A serie of one-shots. Lauriver
1. Always and Forever - Part 1

**Prompt:** After the Undertaking, Oliver disappears for six months, leaving Laurel in Starling City. With the help of Nyssa and Sara, Felicity and Diggle go after Oliver

Part 1 /?

* * *

The last six months wasn't being easy for Laurel, but she had to be strong for her, and Diana. They were finally hitting, but everything changed quickly. Malcolm's plan to destroy the Glades, made Tommy die trying to protect Laurel and Oliver was gone after Tommy's funeral. Weeks after the burial of Tommy, Laurel wasn't passing a day without getting sick, she was closest to Diggle and Felicity, who encouraged her to go to the doctor. Thanks to them, Laurel discovered that she was pregnant. The news came at a good time, Laurel now had a reason to be strong. When Laurel was found that girl, and chose the name, Diana, which means "Full of divine light", meaning a very appropriate since the girl was already bringing light into Laurel's lives. With the help of Felicity and Diggle, Laurel set up the room for her daughter. The walls were in a light lilac shade, and white furniture. On the walls, there was the girl's name in wooden letters, and also had pictures of Laurel and Oliver. Quentin Lance tried to stand next to her daughter, but Laurel said she had to go through it alone, but actually she don't want her father saying that Oliver had abandoned her. But time was passing, missing little time for Diana was born, and Laurel couldn't stand the anxiety of seeing the face of her daughter.

Laurel was sleeping and woke up with her cell phone ringing. When picked up the phone saw it was Jo calling.

"Laurel?" Jo asked "I woke you?"

"Hi Jo" Laurel said sitting on the bed. "Yes, but it's okay."

"Ih, by your voice, you don't sleep at all."

"Diana had plans of leaving me awake all night." Laurel said running her hand on belly

"Sorry, go back to sleep then. I called you to ask you to leave."

"Jo, I'm not feeling well. Diana thinking tha she is a soccer player, I'd rather stay home."

"Okay then, just feel better, call me if you need."

"Ok."

"Bye Laur"

"Bye Jo."

Laurel hung up the phone and placed it on the dresser. And put hands on her belly.

"Diana, today will be just me and you."

Laurel stood up carefully from the bed and went to bathe. After showering , she went found something was eating.

* * *

Felicity and Diggle were in hiding beneath the Verdant. During the last six months, TThey helped Laurel and sought Oliver. They found no clue about Oliver until Amanda Waller had helped them to seek Oliver, but not found it. Felicity and Diggle were doing everything to find Oliver, they knew that the archer was alive and needed to bring it back to Starling.

"Jesus, where Oliver hid?" Felicity said laying his head on the computer keyboard

"Can I get a hint of where he is." A female voice said entering the cache, Diggle turned pointing the gun at the woman, and soon realized it was Nyssa, Sara and some murderers League. Felicity stood and walked toward Diggle.

"Diggle, calm, Nyssa is here to help." Sara said Diggle, who kept the gun

"Okay, what you know Nyssa?" Diggle spoke firmly

"Oliver Queen is in Hong Kong, along with Tatsu Yamashiro and her husband Maseo." Nyssa talking delivering some photos to Diggle and Felicity.

The pictures showed a couple of Chinese accompanied by a man wearing a dark hoodie. Both husband and wife were with katannas in hand, and the hooded man with a bow.

"As the league got those pictures?" Felicity asked

"A few weeks ago the League has been hearing talk of a vigilante group in China, but Ra's Al Ghul told us about Tatsu and Maseo. Tatsu is a swordman master, known as Katanna and her husband is a martial arts expert, but when we talk for him there was an archer along, he sent me along with Nyssa and a group of League members to investigate. "Sara explained

"So it really is Oliver?" Diggle asked

"Yes."

"You made contact with him?"

"No, Diggle."

"Sara what do we do?" Felicity asked

"Here's the address where you can find Oliver. Nyssa, I and they'll go together." Sara said, handing an envelope to Felicity.

Felicity opened the envelope and was looking for the address on the computer while Diggle talking with Sara and Nyssa Diggle

* * *

After showering and eating something, Laurel went to Diana's room and started packing some things of her daughter. Diana still kicked a lot. Laurel took a photo and start to look, she was with Oliver and tears started to stream down on your face.

"Why did you disappear right now Ollie?" Laurel said wiping her face. Laurel realized that Diana stopped kicking, and put her hand on belly. "Diana, it's okay, no need to be sad, daddy did it to protect us." Laurel felt her daughter kicking slightly.

The doorbell rang Laurel's apartment. Laurel put the photo in place and lifted. Laurel looked through the peephole and saw it was Felicity and Diggle and opened the door. Felicity hugged her, as Diggle and Laurel closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked to see that Laurel was crying

"Yes I am, are just hormones, but what are you doing here?"

"Laurel, we need to go to China." Diggle said

"It is because of Oliver?"

"Yes, we found a person who might know where he is."

Laurel put her hand on her belly and smiled

"How you managed to find this person?"

"Amanda Waller told us about this person. You know better than anyone that Oliver wasn't 5 years on the island, and you also know that Amanda helped Oliver to stay in Hong Kong. And she investigated and found again that personnel. "

"Because it took so long to find this person because she isn't the easiest people to find."

"She's is a woman?" Laurel asked

"It's actually a couple, but will meet with the woman."

"When are you going?"

"Shortly, we just pass here to warn you." Diggle was interrupted by Felicity

"Actually, we've got to go."

"Laurel, you'll be okay?" Laurel nodded "I asked Carly came to see you everyday."

"Diggle, didn't have to bother Carly with me."

"It will just move here before going to work during the days that we're out."

"Okay"

Felicity hugged Laurel and rubbed her belly. "Bye Laurel, bye Diana."

"Bye Liss."

Diggle also hugged Laurel and said goodbye"Bye Laurel."

"Bye Diggle. Novelty Any call me."

"Sure," the two replied together and left the apartment, Laurel closed the door and was finish packing Diana's clothes.

* * *

Felicity and Diggle quickly arrived at the airport, where Nyssa, Sara and some league assassins. The killers entered the plane.

"I don't feel comfortable traveling with 6 assassins. With Nyssa and you I am fine, but not with them." Felicity said looking at Nyssa, who smirked at her. Sara hugged Felicity

"Everything will be fine. Who Laurel and baby are?"

"She was fine, with a tired but fine appearance. I think Diana didn't leave her sleep very well."

"Sara, you should let her know that you are alive." Diggle said

"But I can't." Sara looked down

The four boarded the plane, which took off in order to Hong Kong

* * *

Oliver sat on the floor, looking at the old photo of Laurel.

"You miss her, you should come home." A male voice said to Oliver. Oliver looked up, it was with eyes full of tears.

"I should, but I can't Maseo."

"Oliver, the whole time you were here, you never said why you can't go home for the woman you love." Masea Yamashiro said sitting in front of Oliver

"I just can't."

Tatsu heard everything behind the door and entered.

"Oliver, how do you think this person's life? They may be needing you more than you think. Gets you looking at that picture and crying, but didn't have the courage to picking up the phone to warn that this woman you are well, or it's alive. You don't know if she has any news to give you. "

During the 6 months that Oliver was there, he had never spoken about Laurel, even quote her name, but Tatsu and Maseo was right. He didn't know what people were going to Starling, but he still couldn't return. Not yet.

"Laurel, her name is Laurel. We know each other since forever, I guess. We were dated for a longtime, things were getting serious, Laurel was ready for us to live together, but I wasn't, I thought to betray her, with her sister, and asked her to go on the boat trip with me, she accepted. before the boat left, Laurel appeared in the harbor and gave me this picture and told me that she loved me. I realized the mistake I had made, but gave no more time to change things. Sara ended up with us on the trip, but nothing happened. When I was on the island, I thought I was the only survivor of the boat, but a year later Sara appeared. When I came back to Starling, Laurel was angry with me, I explained everything, and I was lucky that she believed, because Sara had called her and told her all while we was in the boat, a few months later we were back together and all this bad things happened in Starling. "Oliver told crying

"Oliver, is there anything else that you aren't telling." Tatsu said

"Laurel ... Laurel was ..." Oliver took a deep breath and looked at Tatsu "She was pregnant. When she learned of the accident. She suffered a miscarriage." Oliver began to cry more and Tatsu embraced.

"Oliver there are things you can't keep to yourself." Maseo said

"I know." Oliver said. Tatsu left the hugged and left the room, followed by Maseo.

"Sorry Laurel, sorry for all, sorry for make you lose the baby." Oliver said to himself as he looked the picture.

Oliver had opened with Tatsu and Maseo and counting on the baby that Laurel had lost. Only Laurel and Oliver knew about it, not even Laurel's parent knew, she wasn't telling to anyone else, just for Oliver when he returned from the island, but Oliver had to tell this to Tatsu and Maseo, they would help to Oliver overcome this.

* * *

Laurel had finished packing Diana's clothes and was reading a book and watching TV to pass the time. Diana was calmer in the afternoon, but Laurel couldn't sleep.

* * *

During the trip, Diggle, Felicity, Sara and Nyssa spoke together, and came up with a plan to reach Tatsu and Maseo, meanwhile the killers spoke together. After forming a plan, Nyssa spoke to all the murders and returned to sit next to Sara. The plan was easy, the killers would be watching Felicity and Diggle, which would go to the house of Tatsu and Maseo and would talk with them. Explain why they were there and try to convince them to let them talk to Oliver.


	2. Always and Forever - Part 2

**Prompt:** After the Undertaking, Oliver disappears for six months, leaving Laurel in Starling City. With the help of Nyssa and Sara, Felicity and Diggle go after Oliver

Part 2/?

* * *

Felicity and Diggle easily found Tatsu e Maseo's house. Nyssa, Sara and league members were all on top of the neighboring houses positioned ready to attack if something happened. Felicity and Diggle were together a member of the league who would be a interpret.

"It's time." Diggle said, Felicity nodded. "You can call."

The killer started calling by name Tatsu and Maseo in Chinese. Inside the house Oliver, Tatsu and Maseo heard a male voice and distrusted.

"Who is?" Maseo said as Tatsu took her sword and Oliver his bow.

"I don't know." Tatsu answered

Maseo was toward the door, followed by Oliver and Tatsu.

"What do you want?" Maseo said in Chinese.

"We need to talk with you and your wife." The member of the League responded

Maseo looked at Oliver and Tatsu and opened the door a crack. Oliver realized that Felicity and Diggle were with the man.

"How did they find me?" Oliver asked himself

"You know them?" Tatsu asked

"Only the blonde and bald."

"Go to the back, let's see what they want." Tatsu gave the sword to Oliver, who went to the back of the house.

Maseo approached the door of the house and opened.

"You can come." Maseo said in English.

Realizing that Maseo speaks English, Felicity and Diggle looked at each other.

"You don't need me anymore, I'm sure they will get to talk normally." The killer said leaving.

Felicity and Diggle entered the house of Tatsu and Maseo and stayed in a room at the beginning of the house.

"What you need to talk to us?" Tatsu asked.

"You must be Tatsu. My name is Felicity, we know you are keeping our friend here."

"Friend of yours? What a friend of you would be doing with us?"

"A friend called Oliver Queen. We have no idea what he's doing here, we only know that he needs to return, his wife needs him more than ever." Diggle said

"I know of no Oliver Queen." Maseo said trying to convince Felicity and Diggle that Oliver was not there.

"You heard what he said? His wife needs him, not us who need it urgently, Laurel needs, we are only here because of her."

Oliver to hear that Laurel needed him, worried about the tone used by Felicity and decided to get out of where he was.

"Oliver! What are you doing?" Tatsu asked to see Oliver approaching.

"They said that Laurel needs me." Oliver said putting his hand in Tatsu's arms. "I need to know why." Oliver said in Chinese

Tatsu and Maseo moved away a bit, but remained in the room.

"What happened to Laurel?

"We're fine, thanks for asking." Felicity said

"Sorry, it's good to see you."

"Oliver, you disappear for 6 months, 6 months. Lot has happened, all you need, but Laurel needs more than us." Diggle said

"Is she okay?"

"Yes."

"So, why she needs me?"

"Oliver, she needs you, and we can't say why, it is between you and her." Diggle still spoke "You must go back."

"But I can't. I feel sorry for Laurel be needing me, but I can't go back, not yet."

"You can go back yes, don't come back for us, comeback for Diana." Felicity said

"Felicity" Diggle said drawing attention Felicity

"Diggle, he needs to know, is the only way."

"Guys, stop. Who is Diana? Why I need to comeback for her?"

Felicity took a photo of a 3d ultrasound that was Diana's face and handed it to Oliver.

"She is Diana."

"Whose baby is this?"

"Oliver, you're too slow." Maseo said laughing

"Maseo be quiet." Tatsu said "Leave him."

Diggle and Felicity smiled

"She is yours, she is the reason for Laurel need you so much."

"Laurel is pregnant?" Oliver said looking at the picture of his daughter. She was beautiful

"I think that's kind of obvious." Maseo said again, making Tatsu, Felicity and Diggle laugh

"You go back to Starling now?" Diggle asked

"Yes, but first I need to understand how you found me."

"And I need to see the face of that girl." Tatsu said approaching Oliver, who handed the picture "Oliver, she is beautiful."

"How about you come and explain it better?" Maseo said

All entered the house and sat around the typically Chinese table. And Felicity and Diggle told Oliver that he had found through the help of Nyssa and Sara.

* * *

Laurel received a visit from Carly everyday, just as it was combined with Diggle.

"Hey, Diana did you know that Aunt Felicity and Uncle Diggle went to China to take care of daddy's company, for when you're bigger you take care of her?" The girl kicked in response "That's right dear, you will take care of dad's business when your are greater."

"Laurel? Are you there?" Laurel heard Thea's voice coming from the kitchen of the apartment.

"I'm in here Speedy." Laurel said in high voice in her room

"Worst nickname of all." Laurel laughed

"Stop it."

Laurel had given a copy of the key to Thea, since they were always next.

"You two all right?" Thea asked Laurel, entering the room.

"Yes, we are, right Diana?" Thea put her hand on Laurel's belly, and the baby kicked "I think that's a yes."

"I had nothing to do, and decide to join you, is okay?"

"Yes, sure.

Thea and Laurel were talking a while before deciding to go out to buy some things for Diana. Thea had asked Laurel also mount a bedroom for the girl in the mansion and Laurel had stumbled.

* * *

Felicity and Diggle explained everything to Tatsu, Maseo and Oliver. They explained how Nyssa had found. Oliver took and explained Felicity and Diggle knew as Tatsu and Maseo.

"Oliver, do you will go back home?" Diggle asked

"Yes, I will, and They will go with us." Oliver said looking Tatsu and Maseo.

"Oliver, we can't, you don't need us there." Tatsu said

"You both can help me, please."

"Tatsu, he's gonna to be a daddy, he will need help for us to keep the city and his family safe. He won't be able to be vigilant all night long." Maseo said trying to convince to go Tatsu

"OK OK, we will go." Tatsu said getting up to go fix things with Maseo.

"I'll let Sara Nyssa and everything is alright." Diggle said leaving near Felicity and Oliver

Felicity talked about Laurel and, Felicity told Oliver about Diana's room was ready. Diggle gave light signals to Nyssa and Sara, who left there and went to a nearby restaurant while Tatsu and Maseo were packing their things. After a while everyone was still gathered at the home of Tatsu and Maseo. Diggle texted Sara, saying it would be in Starling City. Sara and Nyssa together all the killers in the league, went to the private runway and caught a flight back to Starling.

"So, Sarah, Nyssa and all asssassinos league who are with them, will meet in Starling." Diggle said.

They left and headed toward the car that Oliver kept hidden. Tatsu and Maseo put a wooden box, similar to what Oliver had brought home when he returned to Starling. In the box were some swords and Oliver's bow. Oliver and Maseo put the box together with the two backpacks that were delivered in the backpacks had clothing Maseo, Tatsu and a few pieces of Oliver. Everyone into the car and headed to the track where Nyssa had left a jet provision to Felicity, Diggle and Oliver. Oliver and Maseo put the box and the backpacks and went. The jet took off right toward Starling City.

* * *

Thea and Laurel had arrived at the mansion after spending a few hours shopping for clothes and furniture to assemble a room in the mansion for Diana. Laurel was trying to assemble in the room very similar to the room fitted in her home, to prevent the girl doesn't strange the room. Only the wardrobe and chair of breastfeeding were different. Upon entering the mansion, Moira was there and was approved Laurel.

"Laurel, sweetheart, is good to see you." Moira said hugging Laurel "How are you?"

"Hi, Moira." Laurel said loosening the embrace. "I am fine."

"And how is this little girl?" Moira asked placing his hand on the belly of Laurel

"She is fine."

"Hi Thea." Moira says giving a kiss on the cheek of her daughter.

"Hi mom."

Moira looked at the clock and realized he was late for a meeting. Said goodbye to Laurel and Thea and asked if would still be there for dinner and Laurel said yes. Moira left the mansion and a restaurant serving Italian food. Thea and Laurel and have been organizing the clothes they had bought for Diana.


	3. Always and Forever - End

**00 Prompt:** After the Undertaking, Oliver disappears for six months, leaving Laurel in Starling City. With the help of Nyssa and Sara, Felicity and Diggle go after Oliver

Part 3/3

* * *

Laurel and Thea were kept the clothes they had bought for Diana when Laurel felt a strong kick and sat with her hand on her belly.

"Laurel, are you okay?" Thea asked approaching Laurel who was sitting on the bed.

"Yes, Diana just kicked me really hard." Laurel responded massaging the belly.

"But, are you really okay?"

"Yes"

"I'll get a glass of water for you"

"Thea, you don't need." Laurel realized that the sister-in-law was out of the room "SPEEDY COME BACK HERE, I DON'T WANT WATER." Laurel screamed laughing

"Hey, sweetheart, what do you want, you don't need to kick mommy that strong, it hurts a little." Laurel felt the girl move. "Are you sad because we are at dad's place and he isn't here with us?" The girl stopped moving. "Diana, don't be sad, you are too little to be sad with that." Laurel realized that Thea was in the doorway watching. "Baby look who is here, aunt Thea." Thea came over and sat next to Laurel.

Laurel took Thea's hand and placed it on her belly.

"Diana, can you say hi to your aunt?" Diana kicked where Thea's hand was and Thea was impressed how Diana responded Laurel.

Laurel and Thea finished setting things Diana, and went to Verdant, where Laurel helped Thea with paperwork.

* * *

During the flight, Tatsu avoided any contact with Nyssa, and was concentrated on sharpening his sword. Maseo already talked to Oliver, Diggle and Felicity. Felicity told that Oliver about Diana, said Laurel's pregnancy was quiet and Laurel also said she wasn't talking to Quentin because of pregnancy.

"But because she isn't speaking to her father?" Oliver asked

"We can say that it's all your fault." Diggle said playfully

"My fault?"

"Yes. When she found out she was pregnant and went to tell her father, he said that it was wrong to continue the pregnancy because she would raise the child alone and your family wouldn't help." Felicity said "I never imagined something of this by the Det. Lance."

"Really?"

"Yes, and she told him that she would have the child because the child was hers, and it was an innocent life."

"That is my Laurel." Oliver said proudly

"Oliver, you will love to see the connection that Laurel has with Diana." Sara said

"I just wanna to see her, so bad."

"Dude, you are the asshole." Maseo said

"I like this guy." Diggle said looking at Oliver

"Two ASSHOLE." Oliver said in a low tone of voice

* * *

Thea and Laurel returned to the mansion, as Moira had asked that both dined there. During the dinner Laurel felt again a strong kick, and grimaced.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Moira asked Laurel passing hand on belly

"Only strong kick"

"Again." Thea said

"This has already happened?" Moira asked worriedly

"Yes, in the morning."

"Laurel, go see a doctor, this isn't normal."

"If this happens again, I will."

"Okay, and let me know."

After dinner, Laurel returned to her apartment, because even having a good time at the Queen Mansion, still didn't feel comfortable sleeping there. In the apartment Laurel bathed, put a comfortable clothes and sat on the couch. Laurel lifted her shirt and began to rub her belly.

"Diana, you are kicking so hard because mom dad isn't here with us?" Laurel felt the girl move lightly "I miss dad more than you are able to think."

* * *

It was night when the plane landed in Starling. Felicity quickly texted Laurel, warning that had arrived in the city.

"If you want, feel free to come." Laurel answered Felicity message

"Laurel said que if we want we can go there." Felicity said looking at Diggle

"Let's do this, Sarah, Nyssa, Tatsu and Maseo go to the Verdant and we go to Laurel's place." Oliver said

"Ok" all agreed

Felicity sent another message to Laurel saying that they would go there.

* * *

"Hey baby, aunt Felicity and Uncle Diggle are coming here."

After a time Laurel's apartament doorbell rang and she got up to open.

"Hey Liss." Laurel said smiling

"HEEEEEEY BROTHER." Felicity responded by singing

"Asshole, where's John?" Laurel asked hugging Felicity

"Parking the car."

Felicity came in and pulled the door Laurel

"How is this little one going?" Felicity asked stroking Laurel's belly

"Calm, but kicking really hard."

"Really?"

"Yes, she kicked me twice while I was in the Queen Mansion."

"That's weird."

"Yep, a little but it's okay."

"So, me and Diggle found out some thing you and Diana will love."

"Is a bow and arrow set, isn't?"

"Damn Laurel." Felicity smiled "Is a bow and arrow the set."

"You are so stupid."

Diggle rang the bell

"Laurel, it's me John." Diggle said

"It's open."

Diggle and Oliver entered the apartment, Oliver avoided making the maximum noise of managed and hid behind the wall, where Laurel knew I would not see he.

"Hi Laur." Diggle said hugging Laurel "DUDE, you are so biiiig."

"Asshole."

"So, where is my gift?" Laurel said jokingly

"It's here." Oliver said stepping out from behind the wall

Diggle left Laurel side and stay near to Felicity while Laurel was approached Oliver

"Ollie, it's really you?"

"Yes, it's me, I'm home." Oliver said hugging Laurel

"Gosh, I miss you so bad."

"Me too."

Felicity and Diggle looked at each other and went to the door of the apartment

"We are going." Felicity said

"Thank you two." Laurel said smiling at both.

"God, you are so beautiful and big." Oliver said placing his hand on Laure's belly, making her laugh

"This is your daughter, Diana." Laurel said putting her hand on Oliver

"How long are you?"

"6 months."

"Sorry for you leave." Oliver said placing his hand on Laurel's face

"It's okay Ollie, all that matters now is that we are here, together, with this little one growing up." Laurel replied rubbing his belly. "Diana, can you say Hi to daddy."

Diana kicked strongly, leading to Laurel grimacing to Oliver,

"Laur, babe, are you okay?"

"Yes, she just kick me hard, and it hurts a little."

"Come here." Oliver said to Laurel taking her hand and leading her to the couch. Oliver helped her sit

"Talk with her, Ollie"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hey there, it's probably the first time thatyYou hear my voice, but I think that isn't because I know your mommy, and she probably has put some video of us together to you hear dad's voice. But I am here, now , talking with you, I'm so sorry baby, I'm really sorry for not been here in the start, for not been here when you mommy found out about you, but when Diggle and Felicity told me about you, I wasn 't able to be away for you and your mommy. Neither you and your mommy knows that you two are the best gifts que I was able to receive in the last 6 years. I know that you are to young to remember about this but I love you and your mommy more than anything in this world and I will always remember you and your mommy about that. "Oliver told to his daughter that hadn't born yet

Laurel watched it all in silence and tears streamed down her face.

"I love you." Laurel said wiping the tears

"I love you too." Oliver replied kissing Laurel

"ALWAYS AND FOREVER?"

"Always and Forever


End file.
